El momento del adios
by Sakuhitsu
Summary: Hitsugaya se despide para siempre.


El momento del adios…

Acabadas las guerras el momento de paz llego a la sociedad de las almas. Desde capitanes hasta los habitantes del sereitei sintieron las consecuencias. Momento del orden, de reestablecer las reglas, de poder volver a retomar el hilo de sus vidas. Es aquí cuando un joven maduro para su edad se dio cuenta que ya era la hora de vivir un poco. Dejo ordenado todo lo que debía y dejo en su lugar a su mayor aliada. Fue una recomendación directa de colegas y aunque lo creyó innecesario al final se convenció.

En búsqueda de nuevos aires, comienza lentamente una caminata por lo lugares ya conocidos, sin mayor satisfacción que la de quien lee un libro por décima vez. No tenía planes, no tenía destino, solo se guiaba por la luz de las estrellas, por el latir de su corazón y por la voz.

En su mente habían recuerdos de vivencias que tal ves muchos no creerían, y en su cuerpo habían marcas que tal ves nadie quisiera. Partiendo desde el momento en que sus recuerdos son claros, se da cuenta que muchos momentos felices no ha tenido y los que pudieron ser, fueron empañados por situaciones mas allá de su control, mas allá de lo que el hubiese querido para si.

Comienza a pensar en que tal ves un amor, una familia, una vida distinta hubiera sido mejor. Una chica que por siempre sintió admiración, tal ves un amor que el desconocía o no reconocía pero de que valía ahora, de nada. Una familia, mas allá que la abuela para el no era necesario. Una vida distinta tal ves, para poder disfrutar a la abuela, para no hacer sufrir a las personas que quería, para no distanciarse de ellos, para poder formar lazos, para tener amigos, para poder confiar, para poder sonreír, para poder ser feliz. De pronto esta idea lo aborda. ¿Había sido feliz alguna vez? No lo sabía con certeza. ¿Qué era la felicidad para el? Hacer bien su trabajo, más que felicidad era una satisfacción simple y temporal; estar con quienes quería, en realidad de eso poco había; estar con esa persona especial, no hay cabeza para pesar en ello no vale la pena ya; entonces, ¿Qué es importante?

De esta forma recorrió lugares sin fin, campos vedes y praderas inmensas, solo pensando y cuestionando cosas que al final no tenían mas respuesta que la que el quisiera dar. Sin saber como se encontró paseando por entre los humanos. Caminando por calles con gente distinta a el, por sitios desconocidos y con mil preguntas.

- ¿En que momento se me ocurrió venir aquí?- piensa. De pronto la imagen de una mujer colorina, alta, y muy dotada apareció en su cabeza – Claro, matsumoto dijo algo de venir acá para entretenerme.

En realidad su cabeza no estaba en su lugar en ese momento. Solo hizo lo que ella dijo porque en realidad no sabia lo que hacia.

- ¿Qué debo afrontar?- pensaba en las palabras de su teniente- Soy un taichou, y como tal, las cosas que sucedan no pueden afectarme mas allá de lo necesario, pero ¿A que se refería?

Había algo en su garganta, algo que no le dejaba respirar tranquilo, algo brotaba de su pecho que le impedía concentrarse en lo que hacia. Sintió voces a lo lejos diciendo su nombre. ¿Su voz? Ya era inútil pensar en ello.

- Taichou, a veces es bueno aceptar la realidad, y dejarse llevar - Le dijo matsumoto como él recordada.

- ¿De que habla? Yo asumí lo que paso, estoy seguro de eso- dijo el joven afligido. Fue un segundo recuerdo, un solo minuto.

Esa imagen, esa sonrisa, ese adiós.

- ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Prometo venir a verte!- gritaba mientras se iba la joven estudiante. Agitando su mano en señal de despedida, una sonrisa en la cara que brillaba de resplandor, unos ojos chispeantes, juguetones, alegres.

Un mar cristalino que nublo su vista lo separo de ese recuerdo. No pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar por esa corriente. Y así le encontró sentido a todo, y el alivio llego a el.

En un lugar desconocido, con gente desconocida a su alrededor, fue capaz de ser libre.

Y lloro por primera vez, como nunca lo había hecho antes. No fue de rabia ni de impotencia, fue de pena por un adiós, por el adiós eterno de ella.

-Adiós, Hinamori- Volvió su espalda al atardecer que lo miraba y se fue a donde el habitaba tranquilo, en paz y con una sonrisa en su cara.


End file.
